


And I, can't fall asleep, without a little company

by sapphichizzie



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hizzie is eachothers anchor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphichizzie/pseuds/sapphichizzie
Summary: Lizzie has a breakdown, Hope is there.aka I listened to Terrible Love by Birdy and got feels.





	And I, can't fall asleep, without a little company

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic and it might be really bad, but i don't care cus i just had to write it.  
> also, i didn't check for any mistakes, so bear with me okay?

One would think that Dr Saltzmans terrific advice of meditating would have helped with Lizzies breakdowns.

It doesn’t. Quite the opposite actually.

Somehow, they get worse.

She doesn’t know how she ends up here, in the kitchen, plates and cutlery flying everywhere. Or maybe she does. Maybe it’s the way Josies been acting towards her for the past couple of days. Or rather, the way she hasn’t been acting. It’s the way she doesn’t acknowledge her at all, avoiding her at all costs. Ever since she found out that Lizzie knew that Penelope was leaving, Josies been looking at her with something Lizzie interprets as pure hatred. That is, the few times that Josie actually manages to look her in the eyes.

So, Lizzie probably knows very well how she ended up here. The pain had been building up, turning to rage, and finally, boiling over into a breakdown.   
Another plate crashes into the wall, as she lets out a frustrated scream. Her eyes brim over with hot tears.

“Lizzie?” a soft voice breaks through the sound of crashing. Oh great, Lizzie thinks then, when she recognizes the voice and spots auburn hair by the kitchen entrance. Just what I needed right now, someone else to judge me for my mistakes.

“What do you want, Hope?” Lizzie tries to sound cold, but her voice comes out breaking at the other girls’ name, and she thinks she might start crying again.

“Come to tell me how awful of a person I am?” Hopes eyes are wide with concern and pity, Lizzie thinks.

“Are you okay?” Hope takes a few steps towards her whilst she asks. Lizzie starts shaking, and something start building up again.  
“No, I’m not fucking okay! Nothing is okay!” She really doesn’t mean to shout, but something about the way Hope’s looking at her and that she had to be the one to find her in this situation, makes her want to throw things again.

The short, auburn haired girl takes a few steps forward again. “Lizzie… just look at me okay? Breathe.”  
Lizzies eyes widen, and she shakes her head violently. Don’t come near me, I don’t want to hurt you. 

“Stay back!” she barely manages to get out, and she can’t tell if her voice is shaking, or if it’s the violent trembling of her own body that makes it feel like it.  
Hope is suddenly crouched down beside her. When did she get on the ground? Her hands are clutching her knees tightly against her chest.

“Hey… it’s okay, just look at me, breathe with me,” Hopes says, and something about the way she says it makes Lizzie want to listen.  
She looks up at the other girl, eyes still bloodshot and brimming with tears. Hope touches her arms, and then glides her hands around her shoulders, concealing her in a hug. 

Lizzie calms down significantly, and she almost forgets why she was in here in the first place. Tears still flow, but now she feels like she can actually breathe.

“How did you know how to do that?” She asks Hope, voice still trembling a little. Hope just smiles then, a little kindly, but also a little sadly.  
“I’ve had my fair share of panic attacks through the years, you learn how to deal with it eventually. I know it’s not exactly the same as your breakdowns, but it worked, didn’t it?” Her smile turns a little goofy as she says it.

Lizzie just laughs softly, and a little dryly. She looks around then, observing the mess she’s made in the kitchen.   
“Dad’s gonna hate me for this,” she says somberly.  
“Nah, Dr Saltzman could never hate you, he’ll understand,” and Hope hugs her a little closer then, and places a soft kiss on the top of Lizzies head.

She really tries to ignore how her cheeks warm up at that, but feelings gather in her then, feelings she got when she was 5, and when she was 9, and then the last time, when she was 13. She thinks now, maybe the last time wasn’t when she was 13, because when she really thinks about it, the feelings have always been there. Something about Hope comforts her, makes her feel things she’s tried to push away. She turns towards her, and realizes Hope is looking straight at her, eyes so soft and gentle, and their faces are just inches apart. 

Their eyes flit down at the same time, looking at each other lips, and Lizzie really doesn’t know who leans in first, but it doesn’t matter because they meet there, in the middle.  
Hopes hands are in her hair, and Lizzies manage to find their way around her waists. Their lips move slowly, passionately against each other, as if making up for all the other times they could have been doing this, instead of casting harsh words at each other.

They break apart after a while, gasping for air. Hope leans her forehead against Lizzies, and then they both smile.  
“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Hope says then, letting out a shuddering breath and smiles again.  
“So all those times you poked at me, you were just checking me out?” Lizzie jokes, and giggles.  
“As if you weren’t checking me out either, don’t think I haven’t noticed the way you look at me,” she replies, and grins.  
“You’re so cocky,” and then they both laugh, before Lizzie grabs the back of Hopes head and bring their lips back together for another kiss.

Later, when they’ve both managed to clean up the kitchen, but not without stopping every five minutes to push the other up against every surface they can find, Hope is leading Lizzie back to her shared room with Josie, who has been spending every night in Penelope’s room anyway. 

“Thank you,” Lizzie says then, when they finally stop outside her room. “For being there.”  
“Of course, Lizzie. If it wasn’t obvious by now, I really care about you,” and she says it jokingly, but Lizzie can tell by her genuine smile that she means it.

Lizzie smiles, and leans down to peck her lips, which she gladly returns.   
“Well, I should head back to my room now, it’s really late, and I’m sure you’re very tired.” She stands up on her toes to give Lizzie one final kiss, before she turns: “goodnight, Lizzie.”

But before she can get far, Lizzie grabs her hand and stops her.   
“Please…can you stay?” and Lizzies voice is so small then. Hope breaks into a smile.

“Of course,” and then Lizzie is also smiling again, and it feels like she’ll never stop. She hopes she never does.  
Lizzie drags her into the room, leading them towards her bed, and when they both settle down into it, they hold each other. Hope lays her arm over Lizzies waist, and snuggles forward to kiss her on the nose. They both fall asleep not long after, holding onto each other like they’re each others anchor.


End file.
